


You're 1 of 1

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee Shops, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Five oneshots. Five dates. All Inasure





	1. At Home Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> this first one kinda takes place in the same au as The Start of Something New, but you don't gotta read that to get this.

_"I just don't feel like going out lately"_ , Slaine had said before.

Inaho didn't need to ask why. His boyfriend had been in a bit of an emotional slump recently. He wasn't quite sure if he could call it a depressive episode at the moment, but it had some of the symptoms. Slaine was smiling less, forgot to eat sometimes, and admitted it was harder to enjoy things he normally liked.

So when he'd asked Slaine if he wanted to go out on a date that weekend, he wasn't surprised at his answer. But Inaho wasn't going to be complacent in this. He was aware he wasn't the best at reading social cues and obeying them. But he'd try for Slaine. And right now, the most important thing was letting him know that he was here and ready if he ever wanted to talk.

That Friday evening, when Slaine came to their apartment, he was welcomed with the smell of buttery popcorn. Inaho came into view, holding a freshly made bowl of the treat.

"Welcome home", he said.

"Made yourself a snack?", Slaine asked.

"It's for us."

Slaine tried to figure out his intentions as Inaho grabbed his wrist and led him to the living room. Their couch was practically a nest of pillows and on the tv was the main menu of one of Slaine's favorite movies. Inaho sat him down on the couch and got comfy next to him. Slaine was surrounded by pillows, blankets, and Inaho. The movie started and even though he wasn't entirely in the mood, he stayed where he was.

Eventually, he relaxed into Inaho's side and even ate from the bowl of popcorn. The familiar scenes put him at ease. He was able to mentally check out from time to time and when he came back to reality he knew exactly where the movie was. Inaho didn't make much of a sound next to him, but that was normal. The only time he spoke during movies was when he and Slaine were openly roasting it.

Right now, he was just there. And that was nice.

When the movie ended, Slaine looked over to Inaho and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for this."

"You're welcome", Inaho said. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little", Slaine admitted. "Let's watch High School Musical 2 next."


	2. Coffee Date

Slaine let out a long and hard yawn as he walked the streets, lit by shop signs and lights. He was on his way to a special place. Well, the place itself wasn't too special. Simply a 24 hour cafe. But it was the cozy atmosphere that was hard to find at 2 in the morning that drew him to it. Slaine had just finished an hours long study session at the campus library.

Soon he'd actually get to sleep and get some rest, but he had a date. He entered the cafe and there at the counter was his boyfriend, Inaho. Inaho saw him come in and looked to his co-worker.

"I'm going on my break", Inaho said. He got a nod in return and so he left from behind the register and took Slaine's hand, leading him over to a table in the corner. This late at night, there were only two other people inside, having their coffee and getting some work done. And foot traffic was slow.

"It should be illegal for schools and businesses to keep us up this late", Slaine said, letting out another yawn.

"I agree, but technically the school isn't making you stay up past midnight", Inaho pointed out.

"It is when it allows professors to dump this kind of work load on me." Slaine gestured to his backpack, full of homework he had just finished prior. Inaho got up to get coffees for the both of them. Slaine thanked him for the cup and took a long sip, ignoring the burn. It actually helped to wake him up.

"I don't know how you do it though", Slaine began. "Working these hours plus school."

Inaho shrugged. "It helps that I maintain a good sleep schedule."

Slaine rolled his eyes. How could he forget when he saw it in action? While Slaine ended up tossing and turning in bed for about an hour, no matter how sleepy he was, Inaho was able to go under as if by command.

"I guess it's a blessing in disguise. We get to have moments like this", Slaine said before giving a yawn.

It was part of the reason Slaine put in late hours of studying when he could afford it. If it meant having a quiet moment with Inaho then it was worth being dead the next day from lack of sleep. He knew if they just went home together right after Inaho's shift they'd collapse into bed with barely a moment to each other.

Inaho enjoyed times like these as well. They gave him a much needed boost for these graveyard shifts. He reached across the table and grabbed Slaine's hand.

"Thanks for being here."


	3. Botanical Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> high school AU

Inaho was leaning against Slaine's shoulder on the bus ride during their class field trip. He'd gotten enough sleep the previous night. But the bus jostled in such a way and Slaine always smelled comforting and he just found it easy to relax. Plus, he wasn't all that interested in visiting a botanical garden. He knew they were important for educating the public on plants and such, but that mattered little to him right now.

Not when Slaine was petting his hair.

He was nearly asleep by the time they arrived and didn't bother to hide his irritation that he wasn't allowed to skip the trip and simply sleep on the bus with Slaine.

"You're like a cranky baby", Slaine said as they walked, sensing the vibes from his boyfriend.

"Even adults don't like being taken from a comfortable position", Inaho countered. He held Slaine's hand and the other didn't have a retort for that, so he just walked on. A guide told them about the garden's history and some of the plants they had. After the introduction, the students were allowed to explore on their own and take notes and pictures.

They had to write a report on the trip so they were expected to be thorough.

Slaine was confused as to why he and Inaho were sitting on a bench, deep in the gardens, doing none of that.

Inaho had just pulled him along until they were far from everyone else, found a sitting area, and sat down, taking Slaine with him. Slaine didn't mind the area. It was quite beautiful in fact, with lilies about and a soft fragrance in the air. And Inaho was still holding his hand. He laid his head on Slaine's shoulder.

"We have work to do", Slaine protested weakly.

"Later, I promise. Just let me rest."

Inaho buried his face in Slaine's shoulder and the other realized what he was doing. Slaine let out a sigh and relaxed, letting his own eyes close. Inaho did this at times. Usually they were alone when it happened, but he didn't hesitate to do it in public if he needed it.

He was recharging his batteries.

Slaine did that by being alone for a while. Inaho did it by surrounding himself with the person he loved. Inaho would be back to his self at a hundred percent soon and knock out the best report in the class when he did. Until then, Slaine was content to sit here with him by the lilies.


	4. Karaoke

Slaine grinned as he paid for the room and led Inaho to it. He had been waiting for this day for quite some time. Him, his boyfriend. All alone in a semi-sound proof room where no one would come to bother them.

Unless they ordered drinks and snacks.

"Why are we doing karaoke?", Inaho asked as he sat down, setting his school bag on the floor by his feet.

"Because I've always wondered what your singing voice is like", Slaine said innocently.

His true intentions weren't so benign though. Slaine loved Inaho dearly, but sometimes he was too perfect. He always got good grades. He was impressive at sports. He could cook. He was great at video games. Slaine had the sneaking suspicion that Inaho had a fanclub at school. But karaoke was the great equalizer. Most people were simply okay at singing.

Some were horrible. Slaine was just hoping Inaho wasn't perfect.

"I don't know what song to choose", Inaho said as he looked through the selection.

"I'll pick for you then." Slaine started going through it. He already knew the kind of song he'd pick. Inaho's voice was on the deeper and more even end. So something the total opposite of that. Peppy and fast paced.

"Are you going to sing with me?", Inaho asked.

"We can do a duet after your solo", Slaine promised just about to choose Inaho's song. He'd feel more confident about his own mediocre voice after hearing Inaho's. He was sure of it. He chose the song and handed Inaho the microphone. Inaho sung the first note and Slaine listened. And at first, he was triumphant. Inaho's voice was flat and dry despite the upbeat instrumentals.

But then it got worse.

Worse for Slaine that is.

Because despite Inaho's untrained and ill-fitting vocals, Slaine wanted to hear more of his singing. To him, it wasn't the unprofessional voice of a high school student, but the voice of his boyfriend, in all its monotone glory. The song finished out and Inaho looked to Slaine expectantly.

"How was that?"

Slaine refrained from sighing dreamily. He wasn't that far gone.

"It was okay. But let a pro show you how it's done", he said boastfully before picking a song for them to do together.


	5. Video Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an AU where Slaine joins them on the Sleipnir and things are nice

The past few days had been wild, in Slaine's humble opinion. Although, he supposed if he counted from the very beginning, it was a wild few weeks. And really if he counted from the moment he had met the princess, the past few years had been wild.

Okay, so maybe he should have been used to this. But in his defense, he really couldn't have predicted the assassination, turning against Mars to fight with a Terran, finding out the princess was alive, and that she was currently being held by the Terrans, and that he would be taken aboard as well. After all that, he could predict that he'd be locked in a cell and questioned for hours by different people.

Being released and allowed to roam freely through the Sleipnir was something he didn't see coming at all. And the warm companionship that existed between the Terrans was a stark contrast to the cold distance that went on between the Martian nobles. It was almost as if the Terrans liked being around each other. He saw them working in tandem to look after the equipment.

He observed them eating together in the mess hall, even welcoming the princess like she was one of them. And after he was cleared of all suspicions, most of them welcomed him just as openly and warmly. He didn't know what to make of it.

What he could wrap his head around, was the mentality of one Kaizuka Inaho. Slaine learned early on that he was Orange. He was the one who first gave Slaine a chance. But that didn't mean he trusted him. And Slaine could respect that. Inaho had no way of knowing how deeply loyal he was to the princess. So when Slaine caught Inaho staring at him from across the room, and this was often, he understood why.

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer after all.

* * *

Yuki smiled to herself. Her little brother was so obvious. Well, at least to her he was. She had seen that look on his face every time he had a little infatuation. Whether it was on whatever teen heart throb was on a magazine cover or some boy at school. He was like a lovesick puppy. And well, in times of war people needed reminders of their humanity.

Something that not only gave them a reason to fight, but remember that they're not just a mindless war machine. So this time she'd do her sisterly duty and give him a little nudge.

"You should invite Slaine to your friend's game night", Yuki said.

It happened infrequently, but whenever they had the time, some of the youngsters got together for video and board games. Inaho was usually dragged to it by Inko. But maybe if a cute boy was there.

"I don't know if Slaine plays games", Inaho said.

"Then this is a way to find out", Yuki pointed out.

And so Inaho did just that, approaching Slaine one day at lunch. Slaine's body language was defensive and Inaho did his best to look non-threatening. Slaine usually sat alone, even if the princess or one of her new friends invited him to sit with them. He just didn't feel comfortable surrounding himself with these people. Even if they were technically his people.

And now Inaho, one of their best pilots, the one who had glared at Slaine from afar since he got there, was coming up to him for something.

"You should come to our game night. I could teach you how to play", Inaho said.

A challenge? Slaine couldn't back down from that. It might finally break the tension and he could get a better standing here if he beat Inaho at something. Even if it was just a game.

"You're on."

* * *

That Friday, a bunch of people were in a room, scattered about with various games. On a large screen about five of them competed in a racing video games. It was a very laid back atmosphere as what were essentially a bunch of kids, had fun. Slaine came in, led by the princess. She was instantly taken by a game of spinning tops happening off to one side of the room.

Normally, Slaine would've followed after her, but he had a match to win. He looked around for Inaho and found him sitting on the floor in front of the tv, currently in first place for the race. He won and even though the others appeared disappointed, his expression never changed.

"Alright! Who's up for Fire and Light: Revolution?", someone called out.

"Not that one. Inaho never loses that one", Calm lamented.

"I'll play him!", Slaine spoke up.

Everyone's eyes were on him but he was only looking at Inaho as he walked over. He sat down next to him and someone handed him a controller. The game started and the two boys chose their characters. The round started and...Slaine lost within two minutes.

"Rematch!", Slaine demanded.

"That character is a distance fighter", Inaho said as the next round began. "You should be using your weapon to-"

"I know what I'm doing!"

He didn't. But he did a little better the second time around. He surprised himself with hitting the right combination of buttons for a power up move. He watched in satisfaction as Inaho's health bar went down significantly only to have his own character KO'd immediately after.

"Another rematch!"

This time, Slaine openly smiled as he landed a series of successful hits on Inaho, who for once, had his brow slightly furrowed in concentration. Slaine got even closer to beating him this time. Their fourth match began and Slaine lost himself in the game. His nose was scrunched and he was deaf to the rallying cheers until his character finally stood over Inaho's.

"Yes!", he said, fist pumping in the air. He shot Inaho a triumphant grin. Inaho's cheeks were slightly red. Slaine couldn't tell if it was from exertion or embarrassment.

"Good game", Inaho said, holding his hand out for Slaine to shake.

Slaine took it and shook. "Maybe I can give you some pointers", he said, throwing Inaho's words back at him. But they had less bite than Slaine envisioned he would ever use with him. He felt victorious, even though it was just a game. He felt accepted with everyone's cheers at his back. And, dare he say, as he looked at Inaho, he felt camaraderie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That dazzling first meeting  
> Lead me to the world  
> You're 1 of 1 girl  
> \- 1 of 1


End file.
